


Shameless || Negan

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: Sara has always had her eyes on Negan, but was too afraid to make a move. When she finally gets her chance, she doesn't let it slip away. Even though Negan has made it very clear that Sara is just a hookup, nothing more. But when Sara finds herself having deeper feelings for her leader, things get messy.[short story]©2017//Lucifers-Left-Lung





	

Sara glared at Negan, who simply chuckled. He was supposed to be teaching her how to shoot―he'd insisted on showing her himself―but he was failing miserably. Negan would say that it was because Sara was simply a terrible shot, but Sara would argue that Negan was just a horrible teacher. After all, they'd been at it for over an hour and Sara had only managed to hit one of the cans Negan had lined up for her to aim at.

"This is pointless," Sara said, frustrated. She'd just missed again and Negan was laughing. Again.

"Here, sweetheart," Negan said, a smile still on his face. Negan got behind Sara, who blushed immediately, as his arms went around her, showing her the proper way to hold the weapon.

Negan's breath was warm in Sara's ear when he spoke again. "Keep both eyes open," he whispered. "Feet apart." Negan's hand was on Sara's as he guided her finger to the trigger and they both squeezed. Not even the sound of the gun going off broke through the tension. The can had been hit and fallen to the ground, yet Negan was still standing there, his body against Sara's.

Sara's breathing hitched as Negan's hand moved down to her waist and spun her around to face him. Their bodies were pressed against one another, Sara's face barely an inch from Negan's. Sara couldn't remember how many times she had imagined a million different scenarios like this one, how jealous she had always been of Negan's undeserving wives.

A smirk rose to Negan's lips and he pulled away from Sara with a laugh.

Before she knew what shew as doing, Sara had grabbed Negan and pulled him back to her, crashing her lips into his. She half-expected Negan to pull away again, but instead, she felt his hands on her waist again, sliding under her shirt. They were cold, but that wasn't why Sara shivered.

Negan finally stopped, breathing hard. "You sure this is what you want?" he asked Sara. "I'm not gonna treat you any different just because we fuck."

Sara smirked and slowly started pushing Negan's leather jacket from his shoulders. She didn't give a shit about special treatment. She'd wanted this for far too long to turn it down now.

With a gruff chuckle, Negan let his jacket drop to the ground and led Sara over to the makeshift table where the cans were set up. He shoved her against it, one hand on her throat, the other working on unbuttoning her jeans. Negan's mouth was rough against Sara's, but she didn't mind it. This was how she had imagined it. The idea that anyone could be watching them only turned Sara on more.

Without warning, Negan spun Sara around and grabbed her hair, yanking her head back and whispering nasty things in her ear. Sara bit her lip, wishing he'd stop the foreplay and just get on with it. Negan, of course, knew what she wanted, but he enjoyed the foreplay almost as much as the actual deed. Negan released his grip on Sara's hair and bent over the table, feeling Negan's hand slide up her back.

Sara lost herself in the moment, not caring that Negan would likely pretend this never happened after it was over. She was finally getting what she wanted and it felt amazing.


End file.
